


The Girl I Dream of

by Anakta



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakta/pseuds/Anakta
Summary: Two Girls and One Story.The characters are not mine taken from the TV show "Pretty Little Liars".





	1. How We Met

Two Girls so different, that if you can put them in two sides of a room and count the dissimilarities between them you can write a book.

Alison, the most beautiful and the most popular Girl in High School. She is the Queen Bee. Everyone wants to be her friend. Everyone wants her to be with them. The number of her admirers is increasing day by day. Even people from other schools do know who she is.  
Emily, the sweet and shy girl. She has just a couple of friends who do know she exists in the high school. People from her grade sometimes don’t know who she is. She is this nerd girl with Glasses who knows all the math and science answers but yet she stays as invisible she can be. She just wants to finish high school as quietly as possible.

Nobody thought this two girls who don’t even know each other will cross paths. And that day everything will change for them. That faithful day was just like another day. Just another morning when in a hurry (which was because Emily studied all night she couldn’t wake up on time) she crashed into Alison. I can say It was not Emily’s intention to bump into her while she was with her friends, admirer and subordinates. It was one of the worst nightmare which Emily just saw happening in front her eyes. All her books and notes just flew in the sky and some of them landed on (oh no oh no but sadly yes yes) Alison. Emily’s soul just left her body.(Not Literally But you got what I mean)


	2. Oh No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finished watching the finale of PLL.  
> Still can't believe it end.  
> Emison Endgame. It was beautiful.
> 
> Okay so it is a slow burn AU. Not sure how many chapters I am going to write.  
> I am not a very good writer. But I am trying.  
> Please forgive my mistakes.

Everything is a blur for Emily and the only she is looking at is those blue eyes. She doesn’t know how she is looking but from outsider POV she just sitting in the floor with her glasses slightly crooked and mouth open. Alison is also in just shock because one minute she was just walking then next she doesn’t know what just happened? People are gathering but she can’t move she is just looking a girl with glasses just looking at her like she just saw a ghost. A small number of people are gathering some to see why others are standing? Hanna and Mona just ran beside Alison. Hanna picking Alison up and Mona telling people to leave and mind their own business. They give Emily a glare and leave. After they left Spencer and Aria who were looking at them from afar came and pick Emily up and entered the class late.

Entire class Emily was blacked out and during their lunch, Spencer and Aria is trying to snap her out of her trance but nothing was getting by. Right then somewhere far from them Alison, Hanna and Mona were sitting. Alison was eating her Salad, Hanna was checking her phone and Mona was looking at Emily with a devious smile. Then something clicked in her head. Mona looked at Alison and said, “So Alison. You remember that time when I saved from our Geography Teacher to skip class.” Alison just looked at Mona and by the way Mona is looking at her, she is scared whatever she will say next. Alison might not accept it but if there anyone that she is really worried about (I mean she is Alison she is not scared of anyone) still she is always worried about Mona. They are friends well basically because Hanna is friends with Mona so she is, but still sometimes she really doesn’t understand what the hell goes in Mona’s head. Alison just nods. Mona says again, “So to repay me for all the scolding I got instead of you. I dare you. I dare you Alison Dilaurentis to make that Girl with glasses whatever her name is to make her fall for you and make her say I love you.”


	3. Will she or won’t she

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of Something....

“What?” Alison is sure Mona is joking. I mean she really can’t think Alison will do something so twisted like that. I mean she tries to be cool and not caring for the world but she is not that evil. I mean who in the right mind will make some girl do that??She also doesn’t know if she is gay or bi. Mona interrupts her train of thought, “Oh! Come on Alison. It will be fun. Also, didn’t you say that to me you can make anyone say I love you to you, isn’t it the perfect time to prove it? Or are you too scared to do it? OMG! Never thought a day will come when Alison Dilaurentis will back of a bet.” Now Mona was teasing Alison and even though she is hesitant she is really getting riled up. No it is wrong. She really can’t do this and she doesn’t even know this girl. Again, Mona interrupts, “Okay. Let make this more interesting maybe then I will get your attention. If you can do this I will admit that you are unquestionably the Queen of Rosewood High and also, I, Mona Vanderwaal, will be your sidekick for the rest of my life. So, what do you say, will you do it or not?” Now this is something Alison can’t ignore or can’t let go because she knows if she says no it will be a definite win for Mona. Alison really wants to wipe that smirk off Mona’s face like she is miss know it all. Alison knows it’s wrong but maybe it’s not that bad. And how hard can this be? She looks at Emily for a minute who looks totally lost. In her mind, she thinks that’s gonna be really easy. She looks at Mona and Hanna who is eagerly waiting for her answer and says, “Okay.” Mona just nods and smiles.


	4. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Meeting

She doesn’t know this place but the map was given with a note and although she is really scared she still is going. Because who dares to say no to when asked to meet up with Alison Dilaurentis. Emily founds the place and it looks like a Burger and Shake place but in a neighborhood where she has never been, that’s why it took time to reach here but still she is 10 mins early. She enters the Burger place, it’s nice and warm environment. Music is playing in the back and Girls and Boys of her age are sitting in the booths. 

She sees Alison and Alison waves at her. She sits opposite of Alison. Emily is panicking inside and also she starts apologizing the moment she opens her mouth, “I am really sorry, I really didn’t see you. It was not my intension to” but she is stopped and Alison speaks “It’s okay. No need to apologize” and she smiles at Emily. Emily who is panicking more now because she is not sure why she is here then if Alison has forgiven her? So, she gathers all her strength and asks, “Thank you. May I ask why I am here then?”

Alison just smiles and looks at Emily such a simple girl who has no clue what will happen next. She says, “I just needed some help with my homework and heard you are really good in class, can you help me?” Alison looks at her with those expectant eyes. Emily is stuck nothing is coming out of her mouth. Alison is still looking at Emily then she is trying to make her speak. “Ah. Earth to Emily. Are you here?” Emily shakes her head and replies, “Yes.” Alison just smiles at her and then Emily just realizes that she just accidently said yes to help Alison. Now she is cursing herself internally. But before she speaks again Alison just says, “Then it’s a Date. Meet me up after school tomorrow, we will go to my place to do homework.” And in Emily’s head, “Oh BOY! I am doomed.”


	5. Preparation for Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hearts of two people with different emotions. What will tomorrow bring for them?

“So, Alison how was school?” Mrs. D asks in the table where family is having Dinner. Alison answers, “Good and Mom I have invited my friend for homework tomorrow”. Mrs. D answers, “Oh! That’s nice. We do have dinner invitation we have to attend, I will leave some food so you can have if you get hungry.” Alison smiles and thanks Mrs.D for the dinner and goes to her room. 

She messages in group chat with Hanna and Mona, “So I have convinced Mom and she is okay. I feel a little bad for the girl she seems nice, is it really okay?” Hanna replies, “Just don’t make it too hurtful and just come clean and say it is only a bet when you win.” Mona replies, “Are you trying to lose this Bet on purpose. Don’t be such coward Alison.” “Fine. But as soon as she says I am done with this. I don’t want to be any more involved in your plot Mona.” Alison fires back. Truth is Alison is feeling bad for Emily. She looks like a good girl maybe a little slow but not a person whose feelings Alison wants to play with. Well even though Alison has reputation of a heart breaker she really is just afraid to get hurt by someone and now she is going to the same to someone else. The guilt is getting her. But no turning back. So, she sighs and goes to sleep. 

On the other hand, Emily is panicking. She still can’t believe she has been invited to Alison’s house. She just finished talking with Spencer and Aria, they both think that’s really great. Emily should go. Though Emily doesn’t know why exactly she is invited but she is exited. She goes to sleep with a smile in her face and excitement in her heart.

Tomorrow is a new day which will bring something new for these two people.


	6. The D Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the D day is here.Lets see how it continues....

So, Emily is in Alison’s room. Alison picked her up from school. Alison’s room is nice colored in Pink and just like any other girl’s room of her age filled with posters, stuffed dolls but the only noticeable element is her collection of souvenirs: Mini Eiffel Towers, different shapes, colors and sizes. Emily was still looking when Alison returns with Two Glasses of Orange Juice and Cupcakes. She enters her room with a smile.

Emily is starts taking out homework on the table when Alison stops her. Alison asks her, “Lets know about each other first we can do homework later on.” Emily is slightly startled she didn’t expect to have any conversation outside homework so is contemplating what to say. Then she thinks and says “I am just a normal girl nothing special.” Alison is surprised a little all the people are so busy bluffing about themselves it is nice to see someone is so humble and simple. So, Alison says in return, “Well I like Normal girls, special is overrated.” So, she smiles at Emily. Emily blushes a little looking at Alison. And for some reason her heart is beating fast. 

Alison understands maybe Emily is shy so she stops pushing anymore and says, “Let’s do homework then.” They finish their work and it doesn’t take much time. After homework Emily is packing her bag when Alison stops her. She asks Emily to stay put and asks her to eat dinner with her. Alison suggests, “Lets watch a movie and have dinner. Come on. Let me at least return the favor of helping me out with homework.” Emily is not sure what to say. But she nods.   
They went downstairs and Alison is heating the foods prepared by Mrs. D, Emily is watching her and sitting on the table. It feels like they have been doing this for a long time. Emily is not sure why but she really feels happy and Alison too has forgotten the real reason why Emily is here, she feels like two friends spending time together. Such peaceful environment. Just as Alison was bringing the foods towards the table her phone beeps. 

She looks at the phone it is a text from Mona, “So how’s your mission going on?” Alison sighs. She is really hating the situation. Just then Emily looks at her and smiles the most innocent smile. And Alison just feels like the most horrible person at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I am an amateur Writer. I have no knowledge how stories are written. But I have all these ideas swirling in my head which I want to put in writings and only can hope some of them will be readable, if not sorry for wasting your valuable time.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
